A Healed Heart
by Midnight Lark
Summary: Emmett has had his heart broken by Rosalie, then he meet's Aria, a girl who is not human, vampire or werewolf. With her strange sisters not letting him near her, will Emmett's heart ever be healed? EmmettxOc, SethxOc, RosaliexOc


**Summary: Emmett loved Rosalie. Rosalie loved Emmett until she laid eyes on Jamie, a werewolf, who imprinted on her. Emmett is now left on his own without his mate. Then he meets her, a beautiful girl who is definitely not human, vampire, or werewolf. What is this mysterious woman? And will she return Emmett's love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Emmett's point of view**

How could you do this to me Rosalie? I thought we were meant to be together but a werewolf imprints on you and are love is shattered like a broken mirror. If I could cry, I would. If I could bleed by cutting my wrists, I would. I wish I could have you back in my arms where you belong, but you left me and now you're his arms, and it's apparent that you won't break his heart, like you broke mine. I can't even think straight anymore, I'm not myself without you. Emmett McCarthy Cullen is gone.

**2 weeks later.**

** "**Emmett you have to come to school with us" Alice said, staring at me intensely, her eyes bearing into my soul.

"Alice I can't" I whispered brokenly. Alice shook her head and suddenly Jasper and Edward were at her side. The two guys looked at each other, then grabbed onto me and dragged me to the car. Normally I would put up a fight or curse or something, but that fighting sprit was no more.

I collapsed into the seat, staring blankly out the window. I didn't talk, I didn't even breath. Without Rose by my side, my life was meaningless. The car jolted to a stop in the school's parking lot, and I lifelessly got out of the car, keeping my head down. I walked into the school like I was dead, not caring what others thought. Then I slammed into her.

I looked down at the girl lying on the ground. Her fire red hair covered her left eye, and the rest of it sat perfectly around her chin. The hair was pin straight with black streaks throughout the bangs. Her eyes met mine and I actually gasped. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. They were a clear indigo blue with pale blue rings circling the pupil and the iris. She stood up, her head barley reached pas my chest. Her tanned arms held her large purple binder to her chest.

"I'm sorry" I said, feeling horrible for sending her flying.

"Its ok" she said, her voice flying like a bird's song.

"I'm Emmett" I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Aria" She held her hand out for me to shake. I took a breath and grasped her hand in mine. We shook hands, and then kept our hands connected. Aria smiled at me, then looked at our hands and quickly dropped hers.

"Umm I got go to class, why don't you email me or something?" She bit her lip as she talked.

"Sure what your email?" I replied, trying to control my excitement.

"Singing_Sirens_Aria_," I nodded, knowing I was not going to forget that.

"Mine is Grizzly', I'll add you" I replied. Aria beamed.

"Ok then! Talk to you later" She waved and turned and walked away. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face.

"Emmett! You met a girl!" Alice shrieked as she ran towards me.

"I'm so proud" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ya Alice I met a girl" I replied, pulling back the smile just to irritate her. Alice's smile disappeared and she growled at me. I had to laugh. Alice smirked, knowing she won. Then with a flip of her little pixie head, she was off. I couldn't the laugh that escaped me.

"Emmett you're laughing? That's wonderful!" My Rosalie walked by, her arm wrapped around Jamie's waist. Jamie smiled at his imprint and kissed her cheek. Rosalie laughed, throwing back her gorgeous blond hair. My heart began to hurt, so I pictured Aria in my mind. The hurt vanished as quickly as it came on. I put head up, pulled my shoulders back, and with the picture of Aria in my mind, I walked away ready to get through this day without thinking about Rosalie.

**Aria point of view**

I walked away from the giant teddy bear of a man with a huge smile on my face. I had always noticed Emmett Cullen but he would never look at me because he was with the blonde girl. But today she was no where in sight and I actually got Emmett's email. Best day ever. Thinking that I immediately started to hum the best day ever song from SpongeBob. I was smiling and laughing, and then I saw my eldest sister, Chelsea.

Now Chelsea is scary. Long black hair that reaches her waist with straight across bangs that fall in her sky blue eyes, always wears all black, and she cuts her wrists. I still can't believe that she's the same species as me. I mean our species is supposed to be pretty, sweet and innocent, always willing to help people, Chelsea's the complete opposite.

"Don't be hanging out with the Cullen's too much, you can't let them know our secret" She hissed into my ear. Did I mention that Chelsea is also really paranoid?

"Don't worry I won't mention the secret" I said sarcastically. Chelsea glared at me.

"Good" she sneered and left me standing there. I rolled my eyes, and then was ambushed by my two older twin sisters.

"Relax Aria" Bailey started.

"We know your not going to tell" Dakota continued.

"Cause we trust you!" they finished together, then hooked arms and walked away. Seriously if my twin sisters weren't sisters, I think they would be dating. BAD MENTAL PICTURE, BAD MENTAL PICTURE!!!!! I shuddered and hoped I would make it to my next class without seeing my younger sister. But of coarse she popped up in front of me, right before I walked into my class. Eryn looked at me sympathetically, then placed her hand on my shoulder and left me alone.

I sighed and walked into my class to hear the whispers.

"I heard Emmett and Rosalie broke up!"

"I heard Aria's trying to get her claws into him"

"I heard that Emmett's going for the first girl he sees's, obviously meaning Aria." The people talking didn't even notice me walk in the door. I looked down at the floor, trying to hold back the burning tears that threatened to overspill. I then arm hook through mine. I looked up to see the gentle face of Emmett's birth sister, Bella. She smiled at me and pulled me through the gossipers. Everyone stared at us, but I didn't care. I felt completely safe with Bella, sort of like how I felt when I was with Emmett. Bella then turned to look at me.

"Don't listen them Aria. All of us can't wait to get to know you" She squeezed my arm, and walked to her seat, leaving me feeling partly confused, but partly thrilled for the future.

**So please read and review and tell me your opinions.**

**Peace**


End file.
